Sonic in the Underground's Vengeful Prince
by Z0mb1ehunter789
Summary: It has been years since he left. A manhunt, if you will, for a man named Julian. Julian Robotnik to be exact. The man that tore his family apart for most of his life, a responsibility that has kept them from him. Sonic The Hedgehog is a world-renowned hero that keeps the mad doctor Eggman at bay. A hedgehog that is carefree and cocky, or is he. Sonic Cartoonverse AU.


Sup guys and welcome to this Sonic Cartoonverse idea I had. It is the idea that all of the Sonic cartoons are actually connected with the exception of Boom meaning AoSTH, SATam, SU and Sonic X.

I should also mention that if I am going into the whole 'they are all connected' belief Sonic would have been at least about 9 when he met his sibling and spent around a year fighting Robotnik with them placing him at 10 when he leaves for SATam where he fights there for about 2 years. After that he would spend about 3 years in the Badlands during the time of AoSTH putting him at 15 when he reaches South Island around a year before the start of Sonic X.

I may or may not continue this one seeing as I don't really have a direction with it. So all I got to say enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA.

 _Sonic Maurice Hedgehog stepped off the boat with his Uncle Chuck and very well nearly kissed the ground. Oh, how he hated the water. He stifled any response he had when he heard his uncle laughing behind him. His mother would not be happy if she heard him use that kind of language, even if it was to Robuttnik._

 _He shook his head as he stood up. No his mother was still back home, while he is in another country with his uncle because of Robotnik. He couldn't help but think about how hurt Sonia and Manik would be when they found out that he just left like that. Then again he believes that his sibs would understand, just like his mother would._

 _This was his decision, and he knew they would know it too. Like it? They will absolutely hate that he was going after the mad doctor by himself. Well he wasn't exactly by himself since his uncle was with him as well, but they may or may not know that. That fact doesn't matter too much since he practically banished himself._

 _Sonic knew that that particular decision was the stupidest thing he's ever done, but he can't go back on it now. He sighed as he was knocked out of his thoughts by his uncle placing his hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this, Sonny boy."_

 _Sonic couldn't help but chuckle. "I know unc, but this is my decision and I will see it through to the end, even if it kills me." The last part was muttered under his breath, so his uncle didn't hear it. He knew hunting down Robotnik was not an easy task and would take time. Time he wasn't sure they had._

 _Pain. That was all Sonic could feel at the moment. It took a second to remember why. He was captured. He slipped up again. He hurt so bad. It was hard to think._

 _That's right! His uncle and him were going to try and meet up with some of the resistance fighters here, the Freedom Fighters. He had heard that the leader was the crown princess of the country. He couldn't help but see the simple irony in it._

 _A robot zoomed past the cell he was in and stopped for a second before realizing something and came back to his cell. "The master is ready for you to be robotocized." Sonic barely snorted as the robots grabbed him and started to drag him away._

 _It wasn't like this was the first time Robuttnik has tried to robotocize him. Sonic doesn't remember much from what happened the first time. He just remembers waking up in the remains of the lab he was in with his uncle holding him. He still remembers the fear that covered his uncle's face when he came too. It haunted him since his uncle hadn't elaborated on it for a long time._

 _He hated how he couldn't remember much from that day. He did notice that whenever he got angry his fur darkened from its natural blue hue. It also felt like there was something there in the shadows after that day._

 _Sonic grunted as he was placed in the roboticizer and Julian Robotnik laughed as he seemingly monologued about how he finally defeated that pesky rodent. He wasn't a rodent, he was a hedgehog! He hated that smug look on the madman's face. He couldn't help but recall all the times that his siblings were placed into harm because of this psychopath._

 _The more he thought about it the more he got angry and he could feel his vision beginning to darken. Was it just him or was there laughter all around him? His eyes began to close involuntarily until an explosion caused him to realize he almost blacked out and noted that all of his anger just disappeared._

 _He smiled when he saw his uncle rip him out of the machine. He felt so much relief when his uncle was there and realized that he wasn't alone either. Was this the Freedom Fighters they were going to help out?_

 _As if reading Sonic's thoughts, Uncle Chuck responded. "Yes, Sonny, these are the Freedom Fighters." Sonic tried to laugh but could only cough as the pain and fatigue finally took over and he lost consciousness._

Sonic began to return to consciousness when he heard a blaring alarm. He couldn't help but groan as he began to blink away his grogginess. It was that dream again, the one from back then. He wasn't sure what to make of it, since he has had this particular dream many times over the past couple of years.

It was strange as everytime he would have that dream something big would occur, something that would stop him from finishing off the doctor. It was quite aggravating to him, but he never let it show while around the others. He felt as that no one would understand his anger that he hid beneath his cocky attitude.

He shook his head as remembered the blaring alarm and looked at his disorganized room. Sonic had to stifle a sigh at the black marks that were on his walls and floor. He knew he was getting worse ever since he came into contact with those fake emeralds.

A growl escaped his lips as he marched through his and Tails' house. It wasn't the first time he had to stop and regulate his breathing so his friends won't see his anger. This wasn't their burden in the first place, so he saw no need in involving them.

'It isn't like they are the first people you blew off.'

That thought stopped Sonic in his tracks. He resented that thought because he didn't blow off anyone, especially not his family. It wasn't like he didn't want to see them, but he knew it was dangerous. So what if they were out of the loop and he hadn't seen them in nearly 8 years, he was sure they were happy and not in danger.

He threw on his cocky grin as he walked into the main room, so he could figure out what is going on.

How in Mobius did she end up in this situation? One moment she was getting off of the plane with her brother so they could meet up with their mother for those world council peace talks, and the next she awakes in some cell not knowing where she is.

As she looked over her pink fur, Sonia Hedgehog, Princess of the Hedgehog Kingdom, noticed a lack of any wounds and/or extras like handcuffs. This was strange, as the cell she was in lay barren, almost like it never saw prisoners. It made her frantically begin looking around for any sign of her brother, Manik.

Her mind began going a mile a minute as scenarios started playing out in increasingly horrific detail and outcome. Was he captured as well? Did he manage to get away?

It began to scare her how barren the room was now that she realized that she was in fact completely alone. It was the first time since she first met her brothers almost 9 years prior that she was completely alone without either of them. Sure they had their arguments, and would sometimes end up separating because of it, but they always came back together in the end.

She could still remember the look on their mother's face when she found that Robotnik had escaped and that Sonic went after him. They were all so devastated when they saw the note along with the necklace. The very necklace that was proof of them being the heirs to the throne of the Hedgehog Kingdom.

The rage that she had felt. The abandonment. Neither of them could do anything about it either seeing as their mother needed them. The entire country knew something was wrong when the Queen fell into a depression.

Honestly, Sonia couldn't blame her mother for how she acted in those months for she was little better. She regrets forcing Manik into that situation, especially as he was the most unprepared out of the triplets to rule.

Worst part is that he also had to deal with all the same feelings and emotions, while also manning up and running an entire kingdom and helping his mother and sister deal. They don't even know if Sonic is still alive, and that is probably what hurts the most to Sonia.

 _'Robotnik has escaped. I'm going after him. Mom, Sonia, Manik, I know the three of you won't want me doing this, but I am going to kill him. He was slated for execution anyway, so it shall be noted that I, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, the eldest of the Hedgehog triplets, cast my rite to the throne till the day that the man named Julian Robotnik, usurper of the throne, is executed. From this day forth until this task is complete, I shall never return to my home country unless said criminal reenters said home. -Prince Sonic Maurice Hedgehog.'_


End file.
